Without Thinking
by Anza-Moon
Summary: I know this is a bad title and just so you know I am just as bad with summeries as with titles lol anyway....This is basicly about Rio wanting Jerrica to tell him her secret and he breaks up with her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Jem and the Holograms....I only own this story. Also the only Jem episodes that I have recenlty seen are the ones on the Season one and two disc....so if things seem a little bit weird that's why...Also I don't remember the eighties that well...I was born in 84. Also this is my first Jem fanfic.  
  
Jerrica Benton sighed as she finished the last of her paperwork in her office at Starlight Records. She couldn't wait to get back home.  
It seemed like it was harder than ever to keep her secret. One person would want to talk to Jerrica then to Jem. She hated deciving everyone, especially Rio, but she couldn't let anyone find out about Synergy.  
When she finally arrived at the Starlight mancion, she found Rio sitting on the couch.  
"What are you doing here," asked a surprised Jerrica.  
"I wanted to talk to you, so Kimber let me in," said Rio. He sounded surprised and Jerrica didn't like that.  
"Talk?" Jerrica repeated as she slowly sat down next to him.  
"I want you to finally tell me what you've been hiding." "I keep telling you, I'm not hiding aything." "Jerrica," he said looking in her eyes. "You are always busy and never have any time for me. I see Jem more than I see you." "From what I understand, you don't have any problems with being with Jem."she replied with tears starting to run down her face. She knew she sounded jealous, but she couldn't help it, probably because she was. "Besides, I am trying to run a record company, and it does take a lot of my time." "Jerrica," he said softly, "Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." "What?" asked Jerrica. She couldn't believe what he had said. She couldn't imagine a day with out him.  
"I'm sorry," Rio said as he walked out the door.  
Jerrica ran up the stairs into her room and was crying on her bed. She couldn't believe what happened. After a while she heard a knock on the door, and in a weird way hoped it was Rio, but knew it wasn't. "Come in." she said still crying.  
Kimber opened the door and walked up to her older sister. "What happend?" Jerrica told her what happened and what was said.  
"What?" Kimber said in shock. "I thought that you two would end up getting married or something." That made Jerrica cry even harder, "Sorry." "Maybe I should tell him the truth about me and Jem." Rio's POV Rio was on his way home thinking about what had just happened. He didn't go there to break up with her. His real reason was to ask her to marry him, he even had the ring in his pocket, but when she wasn't there he was thinking about everything, him, Jerrica, and Jem. Time and time again, he would ask Jerrica what she was hiding, but she wouldn't tell him anything. He knew her too well and the fact that she was hiding something was pretty obvious. There was nothing he hated worse than people who lie and deceive.  
But he said all of that stuff with out thinking and regreted it. He had to help Jem with the stage tomorrow afternoon, but he didn't know if he could do it.  
  
tbc 


	2. Talking with Jem

Same disclaimers as before I do not own Jem. And I hope to have longer chapters in the fututre.  
  
Chapter 2 Jem was on stage rehearsing and was still upset about the night before. They had never fought like that before and she didn't know what was going to happen next. Rio didn't show up yet and she wasn't sure if he was going to or not in fear that he would see Jerrica. That's waht worried her the most because if he didn't want to see Jem because of the chance that he would run in to Jerrica, must have ment that he was really upset. After a couple of hours they decided to take a break and Rio finaly walked in, but he didn't look like himself.  
He walked in wiht his head down, hands in his pockets, and kind of slouched don. Usually he didn't waste uny tom to gotup to Jem and Kiss her, but this time.  
Shana and Aja, who didn't know about the arguement yet just kind of looked at eachother in confusion. "Jerrica's not here, is she?" asked Rio breaking the silence.  
"She....um....left a little while ago," Jem replied thinking of what to say.  
"That's what I thought," he replied quietly. "She's never around." "That's not fair to her!" exclaimed Jem., she really didn't want Rio to be mad at Jem too, but she couldn't help it. "She's very busy–" "I know," Rio cut her off. "Running Starlight Music, right.? I know it's a tough job, but you can't tell me it takes up as much time as she says it does." "She also has the foster girls to look after too." "Aja, Shana,"Kimber said looking at her bandmates, "Why don't we go into the other room?" "Sounds like a good idea," said Aja "Yeah," said Shana.  
After they left the room, Jem and Rio just staired at each other in silence.  
"Did Jerrica tell you about what happened lasthnight?" Rio asked.  
"Yeah," said Jem. What else was she going to say? She couln't say that she was Jerrica, not without talking it over with Synergy first, and she didn't want to say no and risk having him tell her the story all over again and relive it all over again, but she just didn't expect what she was going to tell her next. 


	3. most hated moment

Same disclaimers as before...and thanks to those of you who left feedback on my last two chapters.  
Chapter 3 "She doesn't know this, in fact nobody knows." Jem could tell that Rio was having trouble trying to say whatever he was going to say, and that was making her nervous. "I went over there that night to propose to her." Just then she felt her heart rip into a million pieces. Rio Pacheco, The love of her life actually wanted to marry her, but she blew it. "But after Kimber let me in, and I was sitting there thinking about how many times she left me waiting saying that she was busy or wasn't there. I just....I don't know..I just got fed up with it., I guess." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Do you still have feelings for her? "she said trying to loaded back her tears. She was hoping she wouldn't start crying, she couldn't let him know that sh was actually telling Jerrica this. "Yes, I love her with all my heart, and nothings going to change that," he said, "But I don't think it's fair to me that she makes up so many excuses because she isn't there." He paused for a moment like he was trying to get himself together. "Look maybe I shouldn't have come here tod ay. I think I need some time to myself." "It's ok, Rio," Jem said. "Take all the time you need." She was secretly hoping that everything was going to be ok, but she wasn't sure.  
"Thanks," Rio said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding." "Of course," Jem replied. She knew that if he was going to be there for the rest of the rehearsal then there was no way that she could keep from crying, so maybe it was the best for both of them if he left.  
After rehearsal, Jem went back to Jerrica and they went to the Starlight mansion. She was still upset about what Rio told Jem. The other girls could tell something was wrong and after annoying Jerrica by asking her what was wrong over and over again, she finally told therm what happened, starting from the night before for Aja and Shana.  
I can't believe it,' Aja said.  
"You have to tell him," said Shana, "I don't think that he would give Synergy away.' "Exactly what I was thinking," Jerrica said.  
"But," said Kimber thoughtfully, "All of that stuff he just told Jem...what would he do once he found out that he was actually telling Jerrica?" "I was thinking about that too," replied Jerrica sadly.  
"Why don't you go lie down, Jerrica," Aja said looking at one of her best friends. "It might help you clear your head so you can think...This cant' be very easy for you." I think I'm just going to take a got bath or something like that," Jerrica said getting up. "I'll talk to you guys later." "I've never seen her this down," Aja said after Jerrica left the room. "It's like she's a whole different person, not that I blame her I would probably feel the same way if I found out what she did." "If she's not going to talk to Synergy, then we should." Shana added.  
"Wait a minute," Kimber Replied, "She never said that she wasn't going to anyway, we should let her make the decision, she may not like us butting in." "Maybe you're right," Shana said."but I still feel like we should do something." "This is between Rio and Jerrica," said Aja, "We should let her figure out what to do." 


	4. synergy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jem or any of the characters.

Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews and sorry that I haven't been able to up date more recently...We had two tornadoes in this area and the power was knocked out and I couldn't write in the dark lol. And I know that this is the shortest chapter yet, but I've also had a huge case of writers block.

Jerrica walked into the room that Synergy was hidden in. "Hello, Jerrica," Synergy said as Jerrica walked through the holographic wall. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Jerrica said with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Synergy asked.

Jerrica told her the whole story from the last couple of day, by the time she was almost finished with it, she was back in tears again.

"Jerrica," Synergy sayd. "You know that if the wrong person found out about me–"

"I know," Jerrica replied cutting her off. "That is one of the reasons that I haven't told him, it's not that I don't trust him to keep you a secret...it's just...I don't know...I'm so confused. The other reason is that I don't know what it would do to our relationship because of the fact that I've been lying to him all this time.....well not that we have a relationship now...."

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Synergy said trying to reassure Jerrica. "Maybe you just need some time to think."

"I'm sick of thinking, I've done nothing but think for the last couple of days!" Jerrica took a few moments to calm down. "Besides, I think I've already made my decision." she said slowly. "Synergy," she said getting up and walking out of the room. "If you'll excuse me, I need some time to myself.


	5. The note

Keep the reviews coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Jem and the Holograms

Chapter 5

Jerrica wrote a note for Rio and was planning to give it to him as Jem that night She tried to call him, but every time he heard her voice on the other line he would hang up.

She had something that she wanted to tell him. She didn't talk to anyone since Synergy, unless you count the countless times that she tried to get Rio on the phone. This was a big concert and she wasn't really sure if she really wanted to perform or not, but if she didn't she knew that the Misfits would take the opportunity use it to their advantage, and she didn't want that.

She also knew that Rio would be there for Jem and that he knew Jerrica wouldn't be there, another reason she knew he would show up. As she sat on he bed thinking about past events. Not just from the last couple of days, but also from all of the years that she knew Rio, when a knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Come in," She yelled through the door.

Aja waked in. "Are you ready? It's almost time to leave."

"Is it that late already?" Jerrica asked looking at the clock. "Good thing it only takes me a few seconds to get ready." Then she touched one of her earrings and said, "Showtime, Synergy." Synergy then cast one of her holograms of Jem.

The four girls piled into the Rockin' Roadster. Jem made sure that she had the note with her. She had to get im to talk to her. She was never this nervous in her life. Even winning back Starlight Music from Eric Raymond was nothing compared to this. Her stomach was all tied up in knots.

"Cheer up, Jem," Shana said to her friend.

"Yeah," said Kimber, "You know the Misfits would love to see you like this." Jem didn't say anything. She was too lost in thought to even care about what they were saying.

"Just give her some time," Aja said. "This has to be very difficult."

The drive seemed to last for hours and hours until they finally arrived at the venue. They went inside and the first people they see just happen to be the Misfits. Pizzaz said something, but Jem was too distracted by her search for Rio to even stop and listen.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Roxy not really caring.

"It's like she thinks she's too good to talk to other people other than her precious Holograms," Pizzazz said mockingly.

"Leave her alone," Kimber said defensively.

"Yeah," Aja said, "She doesn't need to put up with you."

"Sorry," Stormer said apologizing for her bandmates.

"Don't be sorry," Pizzazz yelled at Stormer as they left.

"Some people just don't have any decency," Shana said as the three trouble makers left.

Jem finally found where Rio was. It had taken her along time to find him.

"Rio," she yelled.

"Hi, Jem."

"Jerrica wanted me to give you this not," she said nervously.

"Jem, I don't really–"

"Please read it, I'm sure that it's important."

He looked at her and hesitated a moment. He knew that if she wanted him to rad it, she wasn't going to let him do anything, until he read it.

Rio,

Please come over to Starlight Mansion

after Jem's concert.

I really need to talk to you

Jerrica


	6. Final

This is the final chapter.....and I dedicate this chapter to T. Because he or she has given me the most reviews....I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jem and the Holograms.

Chapter 6

Jerrica hurried home and was waiting. She was very nervous. She knew that he had read the note, but was he going to show up? She hated waiting around like this. Just sitting alone with nothing but her thoughts. The foster girls were all asleep and the three Holograms were out, by Jerrica's request.

She was about to give up when she heard a knock at the door. She knew it had to be Rio, and she was right.

"Jem gave me your note," Rio said quietly," and I agree, we do need to talk."

"Why don't we have a seat?" Jerrica said letting him in.

They sat there quietly for a few moments until Rio broke the awkward silence. "Jerrica, I wasn't sure what you wanted to say to me, but maybe I should apologize, I was a little too harsh with you," Rio said Looking in to Jerrica's beautiful eyes.

"No," Jerrica said, "I'm the one who should apologize, you were right, I did act too busy for you, maybe that's why you went to Jem so often."

"Jerrica–"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me for everything I put you through."

"I could never hate you," Rio said, "I really didn't mean what I said. I think it was probably my nerves doing the talking."

Jerrica started wondering why he would have been so nervous, t hen she remembered the conversation that he and Jem had. "Rio, I love you, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"The only that ever hurts me is to fight with you, and be without you. I just learned that the hard way."

"There is just something I need to tell you," Jerrica said looking at the ground then at Rio. "I feel so bad for not telling you before, I just don't want you to be upset."

"You can tell me anything."

"I am Jem."

He was speechless for a second, the started laughing, "Good one, Jerrica."

"I'm serious," she said touching her earring, "Showtime, Synergy."

Rio just stared for a moment.

"Rio, please say something."

"I don't know what I can say, you know how I feel about people who lie."

"Rio, I can explain," Jerrica, who was now Jem tried to say.

"No need to," he said as he walked out.

That night Jerrica laid in bed and couldn't get to sleep. She knew that wasn't going to happen. She also knew that she should have told him sooner. She put on her robe and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, then she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2:00 am. 'Who in their right mind would be knocking at people's doors at two in the morning?' she thought.

She cautiously went to the door and opened it. "Rio!" she exclaimed.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

"They made their way to the same place they were earlier.

"Jerrica," he said," I'm sorry for just walking out like that."

"I understand, it was a shock. I know I should have told you sooner, and I did try, numerous times–"

"Shhh," he said placing two fingers on her lips. "I've done some thinking too." He got down on one kneww and got out the little box that he had in his pocket for two days. "This may not be the way you imagined this, but here goes nothing. Jerrcia Benton, I love you with

all my heart, will you marry me?"

Jerrica looked at him in shock, after all of this he still wanted to marry her. She smiled and looked him in his yes and said "Yes, Rio Pacheco, noting would make me happier."

Then they kissed each other with more passion than ever before.


End file.
